


Ставлю на тебя

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Lenuchka



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, er - Freeform, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Обычно в спорах счет был равный, но в последнее время чаще везло Рену.





	Ставлю на тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All My Money's on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323283) by [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious). 



— Ставлю на то, что Фазма уложит шестерых из десяти.  
  
— Шесть? — хмыкнул Хакс. — Ты ее слишком недооцениваешь. Девять из десяти.  
  
— Правда? Она лично тренировала это отряд. Какой от них толк, если они не могут с ней справиться?  
  
— Фазма учила их повиноваться приказам, а не делать за нее работу. Девять из десяти.  
  
— Отлично. Ставлю двести кредитов, что она выиграет шесть боев.  
  
— Две сотни? Зачем так много?  
  
— Мне нужно именно столько.  
  
— Для чего?  
  
— Не важно.  
  
Хакс вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошо. Двести. Победит тот, чья ставка окажется точнее.  
  
Они пожали друг другу руки и прошли в просторный зал с окном, из которого открывался вид на тренировочную площадку штурмовиков. Отсюда они видели капитана Фазму, ожидавшую спарринга с новичками из ее отряда.  
  
— И помни: не жульничай Силой.  
  
— Обидно, генерал. Я думал, ты обо мне лучшего мнения.  
  
— Едва ли.  
  
Они улыбались — слегка, так, что никто бы не заметил, даже если бы взглянул в окно. После того, как они начали встречаться, их любимым досугом стало заключение пари о событиях на корабле и членах его экипажа. Это позволяло удовлетворить их страсть к соперничеству и проводить время вместе вне спальни. Приходилось соблюдать осторожность: никто не должен был знать о том, что они уже не ненавидят друг друга (большую часть времени). Обычно в спорах счет был равный, но в последнее время чаще везло Рену. И все же Хакс верил, что тот не жульничает, иначе терялась суть игры. Сегодня он был уверен, что победа у него в кармане.  
  
Фазма с легкостью выиграла первые пять спаррингов, и Хакс больше не скрывал ухмылку. По шлему сложно было судить, но Кайло казался слишком расстроенным для обычного пари. Возможно, у него было недостаточно кредитов. Хакс мог придумать другие способы расплаты, если Рен захочет. Обычно он был не против.  
  
— Не расстраивайся, — поддразнил он — Двести кредитов — не так уж и много.  
  
Рен молча скрестил руки на груди.  
  
Фазма выиграла шестой спарринг. Кайло начал беспокойно мерить шагами зал. Но, к удивлению Хакса, она проиграла седьмой и восьмой, выиграв девятый. К началу десятого поединка спорщики подошли к окну настолько близко, насколько это было возможно, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Хакс с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать болеть за нее вслух, Кайло же жаждал Силой поставить ей подножку.  
  
Хакс шокировано наблюдал за проигрышем Фазмы. Она победила только семь раз из десяти.  
  
Рен буквально светился самодовольством.  
  
— Плати, генерал, — он протянул руку. Хакс зло посмотрел на него и полез во внутренний карман шинели.  
  
— При одном условии, — сказал он, отсчитывая кредиты.  
  
— Никаких условий, я победил честно.  
  
Хакс спрятал деньги за спину. «Упрямый ублюдок», — подумал Рен.  
  
— Ладно, что за условие?  
  
— Скажи, на что ты тратишь все недавно выигранные деньги. Явно не на обновление гардероба.  
  
Рен снял шлем и недовольно посмотрел на Хакса.  
  
— Почему это тебя интересует?  
  
— Банальное любопытство: ты покидаешь «Финализатор» только по поручению Сноука. И явно не ходишь по магазинам. Так на что ты тратишь кредиты?  
  
— Я их коплю.  
  
— На что?  
  
Кайло надулся, уставившись в пол. Хаксу немедленно захотелось поцеловать его. Не сейчас, напомнил он себе, позже.  
  
— Это должно было стать сюрпризом, — пробормотал Рен. Хакс молча ждал объяснений.   
  
— Помнишь, мы говорили... о том, чтобы куда-нибудь ненадолго уехать?  
  
Хакс задумался: да, он припоминал эту беседу, хоть и почти засыпал тогда.  
  
— И?  
  
— И, если ты хочешь повидать что-то еще, кроме живописных интерьеров очередного Звездного разрушителя, нам нужны деньги.  
  
Хакс удивленно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Поясни-ка, ты копишь деньги... на наш отпуск?  
  
Рен вспыхнул.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Деньги, которые ты выиграл у меня?  
  
— Ну, когда ты так об этом говоришь, звучит...  
  
— Забавно.  
  
Рен нахмурился и густо покраснел. Он попытался надеть шлем, но Хакс придержал его одной рукой и опустил обратно.  
  
— Трогательно. Необычно, конечно, но трогательно.  
  
Хакс подбородком указал на камеру в углу комнаты. Незаметным движением пальца Кайло развернул ее к стене. Как только они избавились от наблюдения, Хакс подался вперед и крепко его поцеловал.  
  
— Тогда договорились.После моей смены начнем планирование.  
  
— Не торопись. Мне нужно накопить еще.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что можешь попросить у меня.  
  
Рен усмехнулся и снова поцеловал его.  
  
— Это же неинтересно.  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
  
— Завтра на мостике начнут обучать новых рекрутов.  
  
— И?  
  
— И знаешь, кто их тренер? Унамо.  
  
Теперь Хакс улыбался едва ли не шире Рена. Во время последнего обучения новобранцев Унамо за полчаса довела одного из них до слез. С тех пор они ждали возможности заключить пари о том, случится ли это снова и как скоро.  
  
— Согласен.


End file.
